Magolor
|-|Base= |-|Master Crown= |-|EX Form= |-|Magolor Soul= Character Synopsis Magolor is an alien of unknown species who acts as a supporting character/final boss in Kirby's Return to Dreamland. He is introduced in the opening cutscene, making a crash landing on planet Popstar along with his ship, Lor Starcutter. Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandana Waddle Dee offer to help fix the distraught alien's ship in order to help him get back home. Ecstatic, Magolor promises the group a trip to Halcandra, his home planet, once his ship is fixed. However, once reaching the planet, Magolor's true intentions are revealed, as he dons an immensely powerful artifact known as the Master Crown, granting him godlike power. The treacherous alien vows to take control of the entire universe, starting with planet Popstar. After the events of Return to Dreamland, Magolor returned and asked for repentance from Kirby, in which Magolor made Kirby an amusement park with no ulterior motives whatsoever. Character Statistics Tiering: 3-A | 3-A | At least 3-A Verse: Kirby Name: Magolor Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Alien, Magician, Starship pilot, Conduit for the power of the Master Crown Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Summoning, Teleportation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 4), Spaceflight, Size Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Battle Field Removal, Telekinesis, Power Nullification, Black Hole Creation, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Portal Creation, Regeneration (Low-Godly; was able to regenerate even after his soul was destroyed), , Forcefield Creation via Magic Barrier, Explosion Manipulation (Via Gem Apple Bombs, which he can generate endlessly and are detonated remotely), Toon Force, Can recover from being flattened, Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation via Friend Hearts (Can turn enemies into allies. Able to overwrite Void Termina's effects on allies; scales to his multi-galactic potency), Healing & Purification (Scaling from Kirby, who used Friend Hearts to heal and purify the Three Mage-Sisters and Corrupt Hyness), Power Bestowal (Turning enemies into allies gives them that exact same power), Cloth Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (With Power-Up Hearts, which increase strength, health or speed of all allies at once), Healing (With various food items and health Power-Up Hearts, which heals all vitality), Invulnerability with Invincibility Candy, Homing Attack (With Star Allies Sparkler), Can bestowal electric, fire and air powers to others, Resistance to Morality Manipulation & Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by the presence of the individual Dark Hearts), heat and cold (Unaffected by the temperatures of Blizzno Moon and Star Lavadom), Durability Negation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Statistics Amplification,Telekinesis, Vibration Manipulation & Power Nullification, Teleportation, Mind Control (Controlled dozens of Doomers to attack Kirby and his crew), Portal Creation, and Transformation, Attack Reflection (Demonstrated here) Destructive Ability: Universe Level | Universe Level '''(Vastly superior to Dark Mind who corruption warped the entire Mirrior World which is confirmed to be an entire Universe. Has an absolute command over Another Dimension and can utilize this dimension as a weapon causally. This dimension was stated to be beyond linear time and space. Easily stronger than Marx, who created her own personal universe) | At least '''Universe Level (Far stronger than before due to embodying the full power of The Master Crown. Can mess with the very laws of the universe and his death caused the destruction of Another Dimension in it's entirety) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with Kirby in a race) | Massively FTL+ (Capable of keeping up with Lor Starcutter, which could move so fast that it could travel to other universes. Outpaced Landia, Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede and Bandana Waddle Dee while flying backwards) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Universal | Universal | Universal Durability: At least Universe Leve (Even after being defeated and reverting to base form, Magolor managed to survive the destruction of the parallel universe) | Universe Level Stamina: Unknown | Immense | Limitless Range: Unknown | Universal+ | Universal+ ' 'Intelligence: Incredibly High. Magolor is a very smooth talker who is talented at using others to achieve his goals. Weaknesses: He lacks a significant amount of raw power, on his own | No longer entirely sane | None notable Versions: Base |''' Master Crown''' | Magolor Soul Other Attributes List of Equipment: Lor Starcutter | The Master Crown | None, as he has effectively become an embodiment of the Crown itself Without Items * Friend Heart: Obtained in Kirby Star Allies, Magolor generates a Friend Heart which is then quickly thrown to his objective. Upon contact, the Friend Heart will generate a major change in the empathy of the being affected to the point of making him change his morality towards being an ally to Meta Knight. The Friend Hearts can also be used to make feel an objective extremely happy, always making them have a deep appreciation for Magolor & other allies. It can also generate clothes in others and will always bestow them the ability to create Friend Hearts with all previous characteristics. Has shown to work on robots, heal and purify others, work without making direct contact to others' bodies as well as affect more than one being at a time. * Magic Sphere: Magolor releases a sphere of energy that launches forward, homing in on nearby enemies as it flies. If no enemies are nearby, it is launched at a random angle. ** Revolution Orbs: Magolor releases two twirling spheres of energy that launch forward. ** Revolution Flame: Magolor releases three swirling balls of flame that launch forward. * Deadly Needles: Magolor manipulates space to make two needles that rise up next to him, one to either side. ** Double Deadly Needles: Magolor manipulates space to make four needles that rise up next to him, two to either side, covering a wider distance. ** Double Deadly Needles Deluxe: Magolor manipulates space a series of eight needles around him, four to either side, covering a very large distance. * Magalor Surge: Magolor surges forwards while spinning and manipulating air. The attack's name has a typefragical error of his name. * Gem Apple Bombs: Magolor throws three Gem Apple Bombs forward. After landing, the bombs begin to expand and reach full potency after about 7/some seconds. This attack can be used underwater, but Magolor will only drop one Gem Apple bomb directly downwards. ** Detonate: Magolor giggles as he detonates the Gem Apple Bombs, dealing more damage in a wider radius the bigger they are. This move can also be used during any of Magolor's other attacks, which will detonate them without Magolor giggling. * Black Hole: Magolor floats in place as he raises his arms over his head, creating a rune circle that can be maneuvered around freely. ** Summon: The rune circle collapses into a black hole. Any food items absorbed will heal Magolor. * Ultra Sword: Magolor summons an Ultra Sword from a rune circle which he swings downwards, covering a wide radius. * Magic Barrier: Magolor creates a star-shaped shield to protect him while guarding. It blocks chip damage while active, when broken it reverts into a normal Guard. * Dimensional Vanish: Magolor disappears into a portal, leaving only an invulnerable distortion in the air in which he maneuveres around freely. He will later reappear through another portal damaging nearby enemies. In-game he reappears automatically after about 5 seconds, however this is likely to be a game mechanic. * Summon Lor: Magolor summons the Lor Starcutter, which allies can ride on, increasing its size and damaging nearby enemies. Outside of this technique, Magolor should be able to summon the Lor for his own use. ** Magoloran Launch: Magolor launches the Lor Starcutter, which flies straight forwards, damaging any foes in its path with great destructive power. * Space Jump: A technique most Kirby characters have, Magolor transforms into a small ball of energy which turns out to be intangible, he uses this power to mobilize himself or regroup with mates faster. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kirby Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Time Benders Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Blackhole Users Category:BFR Users Category:Fire Users Category:Universe Manipulators Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regenerators Category:Portal Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Spirits Category:Undead Category:Tyrants Category:Antagonists Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Morality Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Toonforcers Category:Cloth Users Category:Healers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Creation Users Category:Size Users Category:Plant Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Mind Controllers Category:Tier 3